THE GRAND DIGIDESTINED
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: Years after the death of Myotismon and his evil son Aruamon, Tai and the others have settled into retirement but now with more and more Digimon crossing over into the human world, it's the job of the grandchildren of the original digidestened to keep the human world save from Rogue Digimon.


( Obaida, Japan, 2042)

Kouki Izumi ran after the Rogue Digimon he had been chasing for hours.

He nearly had the Kumbhiramon but slipped on a candy bar wrapper and fell over!

The Kumbhiramon mocked him from the top of a trash can and ran down another ally.

" just great, now instead of actually catching this stupid this and going home, I have to spend the rest of the night looking for it!"

He felt the goggles on his head and noticed that they were severely cracked!

Kouki threw them against a brick wall in anger !

" just great, what else can go wrong!"

" having fun kouki?"

Kouki turned his head to see his father's Digimon partner scar Gatomon.

" for your information, I was hot on his trail." Kouki had always found scar Gatomon annoying, she always teased and taunted him every chance she got.

" what are you even doing here ?" Kouki asked.

" Your dad sent me to check on you." Scar Gatomon said facetiously.

" well, you can tell Pop that I'm fine and I can finish this without his or your help!" Kouki replied.

" you know you probably have more luck catching these Rogue Digimon if you just got a partner like your brothers and sister.

Kouki had thought about it before, ever since the digital work had nearly been destroyed years before he was born, more and more Digimon we're immigrating to the human world now because of all the immigration there were a few Rogue Digimon every now and then like to cause trouble, that's why He, his siblings and the other grandchildren of the DigiDestined had started the police force for these Rogue Digimon,

He was the only one in the group he didn't have a Digimon partner.

Kouki hated to ask her this but he had no choice if he let this Kumbhiramon go free, he would keep robbing jewelry.

" scar Gatomon...would you help me?"

" No." She replied.

Kouki looked back at her in anger!

"What, I asked you for help and you just say no to me!" Kouki said.

" yep, I'm not your partner I'm your dad's." Scar Gatomon said smugly.

" so that doesn't matter I mean I'd only need you for just this once besides dad wasn't Demons original Tamar but they still worked together!"

scar Gatomon Shrugged.

" sorry little boy this is your problem, not mine I came and did what your dad wanted me to do and check on you and now that I see you're not dead I can go back home and go to sleep well you're stuck out here in the cold City night looking for that Kumbhiramon." Scar Gatomon jumped down from the trash can and ran out into the sidewalk.

" Stupid cat!" Kouki yelled.

He could hear glass shattering a short distance from him, the Kumbhiramon

Must have broken into another jewelry store, kouki was about to run unto the Direction when he tripped over something small!

" ow, C'mon, like I don't have enough c$&p happening to me tonight!

He then felt the object he tripped over was moving.

He looked down to see a black Gatomon was trying to get out from under his left leg.

" ah, I'm sorry." Kouki picked the black Gatomon up and got the trash off her back.

" I'm sorry I didn't know you were there."

"Its ok, I shouldn't have come here anyway."

"Are you one of the immigrants from the digital world?"

She nodded her head yes and look more closely at his face.

Hey I've seen you before, ya your one of the original DigiDestined aren't you I didn't think after all these years you'd still be a kid but I guess you human's age differently than us ."

"No, I'm not one of The Originals but you probably think that because I look a lot like my grandpa Tai Kamiya, a lot of people say I look a lot like him when he was younger."

" well okay.. where's your Digimon?"

" well, I don't exactly have one...right now anyway," Kouki said nervously.

" well I mean if you're looking for one look no further." Black Gatomon said nervously.

He thought about it for a moment but isn't thought was interrupted by the sound of more glass breaking.

" Okay, help me nail this guy and then we'll see where this goes," Kouki replied.

He followed the sound of glass breaking till he found the Kumbhiramon with several necklaces and Rings all over him.

" stop, as a member of the Digimon Patrol Force I'm ordering you to stand down and put back the jewelry you stole!" Kouki said.

Kumbhiramon laughed and then shouted Golden fire!

The jewelry that Digimon it's stolen all began to turn bright orange started to slowly orbit around her body they began to go faster and faster and faster until each was launched at kouki and black Gatomon.

She began to aim the Flaming jewelry at his feet!

" dance human slime, dance!"

Black Gatomon

Noticed the pain this caused kouki, she sprung forward and attacked Kumbhiramon!

" Lighting paw!"

This attack knocked Kumbhiramon against the brick wall but only angered her!

"How Dare you, I should...

Kumbhiramon was interrupted by another quick punch by black Gatomon.

Kumbhiramon then summoned all her strength and began to bring all the jewelry from the store and from people around her.

The Jewels levitating around her and all began to Glow bright orange as had they had before, the glowing Jewels then began to speed up all around her until she unleashed a barrage of flaming jewels at the pair!

One of the jewels hit kouki in the left eye and another hit him hard in the kneecap!

Black Gatomon watched kouki try his best to stay strong but could tell he was in a massive about of pain, she then looked back at Kumbhiramon in anger.

" Stop it!" Kumbhiramon continue her attack.

" I said stop it, Black shadow attack!"

Black Gatomon eyes turned coal black, black Gatomon's own shadow separated from her body and wrapped its self around Kumbhiramon's body, the shadow slowly began to consume the body.

Kumbhiramon screamed out in pain!

"Black Gatomon, stop it!" Kouki said.

" No, she causes you pain, she must suffer for her crime!" She said in a deep voice.

Kouki ran over and tried his best to pull Kumbhiramon out but the shadow only began to absorb kouki.

The shadow fully consumed Kumbhiramon's body and began to consume his body!

"Black Gatomon, please stop, it hurts!"

Kouki's screams of pain shocked black Gatomon out of her state, the shadow

Faded away and Kumbhiramon and kouki both fell out.

Black Gatomon ran over to kouki.

" kouki, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing and...

Kouki put a hand up in front of her.

" its ok black Gatomon, this was your first time in battle, you didn't know your own strength."

She still looked apologetic at him and hugged his arm.

The two looked over and saw that Kumbhiramon was gone.

" All that for nothing ?!" Black Gatomon asked.

Kouki sighed then smiled.

" Well, this night wasn't a total loss, I got my own Digimon partner."

Black Gatomon jumped up onto his shoulder.

" come on let's go home...you know my grandparents were DigiDestined and so are my mom and dad."

Later on, kouki finally made it home to find everyone but his father Michael Izumi and scar Gatomon were the only ones awake.

Micheal looked a lot like his father Izzy Izumi but he had a red beard.

" Hey buddy, how was your mission? "

Micheal asked his son.

" she got away dad but it wasn't a whole waste, I got my own Digimon partner.

"I see that ill make a digivice for you tomorrow."

Micheal got up and messed his son's hair up before going to bed.

As kouki was going to bed he caught scar Gatomon scarring at him smugly.

" don't you get tired of giving people that look," Kouki said.

" you know I expect a little more gratitude granted what I did for you." Scar Gatomon replied.

" what are you talking about," Kouki said annoyed.

" because if I had come out to check on you would have never met your little partner there well I guess you would have eventually but I just pushed things along."

Scar Gatomon said.

" wait do you two know each other?"

Black Gatomon jumped off kouki's shoulder and onto the couch with scar Gatomon.

" kouki Izumi, meet my daughter."

The end


End file.
